Maura Isles: Mob Boss or Chief Medical Examiner
by Panda-Cube
Summary: JANE'S BEEN SHOT! Is Jane going to survive? Will Maura be able to fine who did it? Will Maura quit her job as chief medical examiner and become a mob boss like Paddy Doyle or will she go on as a chief medical examiner?


Maura Isles: Mob Boss or Chief Medical Examiner

It was late at night and Jane had just returned to her condo, when she heard that she wasn't alone. Jane pulled out her gun and began to search the condo.

Jane: "Boston police come out where I can see you."

Then a shadowy figure came out from hiding.

Jane: "You!? What are you doing here?"

Just then the shadowy figure pulled out a gun and shot Jane.

The morning came and Maura was just waking up with her homemade coffee, when she got a call from work.

Maura: "Dr. Isles yes understood I'll be right there."

Maura ran up stairs to get dressed and she then left for work.

At the murder scene Maura ran into Frost and Korsak.

Frost: "Hey Maura have you heard anything from Jane?"

Maura: "No I haven't. Did something happen?"

Frost: "I haven't been able to get in contact with her."

Maura: "Maybe she called the office for a sick day."

Frankie: "Sorry I'm late, hey Maura."

Maura: "Hi Frankie."

Frost: "So what can you tell us about the body?"

Maura: "Well she seems to have been dead for at least five hours. She also has two gun shots wounds on the palm of both of her hands. However something that's puzzling me is that there are no defensive wounds or visual wounds besides the ones on her hands. Or any signs that she was restrained. I'll let you know more when I've done the autopsy."

Frost: "Ok I guess we can have the CSI take over from here. Dam, I still can't get a hold of Jane."

Maura: "I'll try calling her when I get to the station."

Back at the police station, Maura tried to call Jane as she got off the elevator.

Answering machine: "Hi this is detective Jane Rizzoli I can't come to the phone right now."

Maura: "I hope Jane is alright."

As Maura entered the morgue she meets her biological father Paddy Doyle who is beaten really badly and Jane who was lying past out on an autopsy table.

Maura: "Oh my God, Jane!?"

Paddy: "Maura you have to help her, if you don't…"

Paddy then pasted out from exhaustion. Maura called Frost and Korsak for help. Frost and Korsak came as quickly as they could to help Maura as she desperately tried to save Jane's life while watching Paddy. As soon as the paramedics came, Jane's life was stable, and the three of them went to the hospital with Jane and Paddy. When Paddy was conches and able to move about, Maura went up to Paddy and slapped him as hard as she could on his check.

Maura: "What were you thinking!? Did you do this to her!? Were you the one who put her in that kind of condition?"

Paddy: "Maura listen it's not what you think."

Maura: "You know what I don't want to hear it. I want you out of my sight and out of my life!"

Paddy then left before saying anything else. Just then Jane's doctor came out to meet with Maura, Frost and Korsak.

Doctor: "Miss. Rizzoli condition is slowly recovering however she is still not fully recovered. She has endured massive bruising and a gunshot to her left kidney. She may have to stay here for a few more days; if you want you may go in and see her now if you want."

Maura wiped away her tears to show signs of relief.

Maura: "Thank you doctor."

Doctor: "No it's thanks to you for helping her; she's a lucky girl to have you all as friends."

Korsak: "Thank you."

Maura, Frost, and Korsak then went in to see Jane.

Maura: "Was Jane doing any work that involved Paddy?"

Korsak: "No not that I know of, did you Frost?"

Frost: "No."

Maura: "Then what was she doing with Paddy Doyle."

Just then Maura saw something sticking out of Jane's coat pocket. Maura pulled out a photo of five men that looked as if they were planning something big. She looked at their faces but none of them were Paddy. However one of them sticks out; he was Jole Gray one of Paddy's right hand men.

Maura: "What were you doing Jane?"

Maura turned to Jane with confusion. Frost and Korsak saw the photo and tried to turn a blind eye, however Maura saw them trying to hide the fact that they knew about the case as well.

Maura: "Oh my god you two do know about this. Who else knows about this case?"

Korsak: "Now Maura try and clam down Jane made us promise, not to tell you."

Maura: "And you still don't think now's a good time not to tell me. What is going on here?"

Frost: "Maura we can't, after what Jane told us what she is doing. We also promised ourselves not to tell you. We all did, but Jane's mom doesn't know nor does her brothers."

Maura: "What is so important that you guys can't even tell me after this has happened to Jane. What is Jane doing that is so dangers that she'd put her own life on the line for."

Frost: "I'm sorry Maura but for your own good don't go in any deeper than this photo."

Frost grabbed the photo out of Maura's hands and walked away with Korsak leaving Maura lost and confused. Maura turned to look at Jane and the condition that she is in. Just then before Maura was about to leave Jane started to talk in her sleep.

Jane: "Maura… Maura…"

Maura tear then came back as she brushed a strand of Jane out of her face. Maura stayed to see if Jane would say anything else, but nothing else came out. Maura went back to the Boston police station to try and solve the current case that she was assigned to. As she examined the body she found some white crystals in the woman's throat; Maura scraped them off and left to give it to Susie. When she came back to the morgue, to Maura's surprise; Paddy Doyle was sitting, waiting to talk to Maura.

Maura: "What do you want; I told you I didn't want you around me."

Paddy: "I know, but as a father I should at least tell you what happened to your best friend."

Maura turned to Paddy with interest.

Paddy: "As you are already aware that I inherited my father's "business". Well what you don't know is what happened behind the scene. Back before I meet your mother, Hope, my father couldn't decide between me and my younger brother on who should get the business. Unlike me, my brother wasn't that all that forgiving to people. So our father split the business up into two half's, on one side of business is my brother and on the other was me. After many years later I grew tired of these war games and that's when I meet your mother. When my father found out about me and Hope, he then disowned me and gave the business to my brother. At that time I knew I had two choices; one, to live a happy life with you and Hope or two, take my brother out and have a safe place for my daughter to grow. But the war between me and my brother is still ragging on. Just a few weeks ago one of my men heard that my brother was planning to get to me by killing my daughter. However I couldn't just drag you away from your daily life nor could I have my brother kill you either. So I told Jane about what's happening and that I need her help to put my own brother away. Jane wasn't too fond of the idea at first, until I told her who my brother was."

Maura: "And who's your brother?"

Paddy: "I'm sorry Maura but that's as far as I'll let you in."

Paddy then got up and walked out of the back door. As soon as Paddy was gone Frost came in for an update on the body that they were working on.

Frost: "You ok Maura?"

Maura: "Yeah I'm fine; I found some crystals in her throat as well as in her wounds on her hands. I had Susie take a look at the crystals while I look for anything else. I'll let you know if anything else comes up."

Frost: "Ok thanks. Oh and the hospital called and said that Jane was going to be released in three days from now."

Maura: "Thanks Frost."

Frost: "Anytime."

Frost left the room, Maura look at the back door to see if she could still see Paddy. But he was nowhere in sight. She scratched her head as she went back to work.


End file.
